


Not A Word

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam got in a fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Word

As the powerfully built man lifted her up out of the press her captor had tossed her nude form into she tried to glare, tried her hardest to look baleful, but Teal'c had that bemused look on his face, and she could not hold her righteous wrath.

"Not a word," she warned, the smile half peeking at the corners of her mouth, even as she hastily dressed in the clothing he had thoughtfully rescued while tracking her.

"Indeed, Samantha Carter." The twitch of his own lips assured her that his memory would hold this forever, but he had said he would not say a thing, so Daniel and Jack would never know.

After all, it was none of their damn business that she had purple berry stains all over her bare backside. She could only imagine explaining this to Janet later, though. She would never, ever take her uniform off, no matter how inviting the stream looked, or how many days they had been without showers.


End file.
